


In Which Harry Wants A Baby

by Storyofmythigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Fic, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofmythigh/pseuds/Storyofmythigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Harry wants, Harry gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Wants A Baby

Louis wakes suddenly to a soft cry ringing out through the silence of their apartment, a faint hushing sound following. He forces his eyes open, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He's in bed, alone, and it's still dark outside. He checks the alarm clock on the bedside table, finding out that it's 2 hours and 27 minutes past midnight. 

He lays back on the bed for a moment, listening to the quiet sounds coming from down the hall. A small someone is crying while a bigger someone gently hums and hushes and soothes. 

Louis smiles to himself in the dark. 

He remembers the first time they'd really talked about maybe having kids. It was after he'd lost Harry during what was supposed to be a quick, simple run to the store to pick up a birthday gift, only to find him looking at tiny dresses and baby pajamas and little pants and impossibly small shoes. 

He remembers Harry looking up at him like he'd been caught being bad, until his face broke out in that warm, wide grin. 

"They're so tiny, Lou."

They'd spent the rest of their shopping and most of the ride to the party talking about what it might be like to have a baby in the house. About what it might be like to raise a family together. 

In the year following that particular incident, it kept coming up. Harry brought it up so often, and he really always had loved children anyway. Louis can easily recall watching Harry run around with toddlers, seeing him hold a baby in his arms like it was the most natural thing he'd ever done, and even catching him glancing jealously at families they saw out in public. 

It was endearing, really. Louis had started to catch on as well. He imagined waking up in the morning to his husband and their baby, both smiling and beautiful and perfect. He daydreamed of fixing up a nursery, of picking out little clothes and a car seat and toys. Fully aware of the baby fever he'd caught from Harry, he began his research. 

After a few more months of talking, researching, and preparing, they decided that, yes, they were ready to have a baby together. They'd gone to the agency, only sort of knowing what to expect, and were met almost immediately with the hardest task: waiting. 

And so they had waited. They went to see movies, they cooked together, they did the grocery shopping, and they waited. They cleaned the apartment, messed it up again, cleaned it again, and they waited. They showered together, they ate together, they slept together, and they waited. 

It had been around 7 months, longer than Louis had hoped for but not as long as they had been told to expect, when they were chosen. Louis took the phone call when it came. Harry hovered nearby, listening with wide, hopeful green eyes. The moment Louis had ended the call, he was on him. 

"Lou, did we-"

"Yes."

There was a still moment of silence before Harry broke it, screaming laughing in excitement, nearly knocking Louis over with a hug. 

They met the birth mother soon after the call. The mother, Ellen, was a young woman, with long brown hair, freckles, and a kind face. She'd been about 4 months along when she selected Harry and Louis to adopt her baby. 

"It's just not time for me to have a baby yet," she'd explained, "and you two seemed lovely."

The months passed. Louis and Harry, following the agency's advice, didn't prepare for a baby any more than they already had, in case Ellen changed her mind or the baby wasn't okay. As soon as they had entered the agency's system, they'd been met with horror stories of couples being driven apart by such things. And, while they felt secure in their marriage, they figured it was better to be safe than sorry. 

They met with the agency and with Ellen a few more times over the last 5 months, to set things in stone and figure out what they all wanted. Ellen had requested a closed adoption for personal reasons, which Harry and Louis had agreed to. They set everything up and were feeling pretty good about everything until the agency called, early in Ellen's 9th month, saying she'd gone into labor. Harry panicked. 

They'd been hanging out with the boys at the time, sitting around Zayn and Liam's living room, watching Zayn and Niall race each other on the xbox. Harry's phone rang, and he excused himself. Louis thought nothing of it until he felt a shaky hand rest on his shoulder a few minutes later. He looked up to see Harry's eyes, watery and red, looking anywhere but at him. 

"Hazza?"

Harry wiped his eyes quickly so the others wouldn't see. "We've got to go," he managed. He was out the door in seconds, without so much as a goodbye. 

Louis quickly explained the situation to the boys before running after Harry. He was followed with two "Good luck!"s and one "What?"

Harry, in the car, was so much of a wreck that Louis had insisted on driving. He held Harry's hand the whole way to the hospital, trying his best to comfort him. 

"Haz, she's not going to change her mind. Everything's going to be alright. We'll have a baby soon! Just think about that, okay love?"

"Louis," Harry managed through his hysterics, "we haven't even talked about names."

"It's okay. We'll give our baby a nice name, it's going to be okay. I just need you to calm down right now, yeah? Everything is going to be fine."

And everything was fine. They met their baby, a baby boy, for the first time that night. And after a few days, they took him home. Ellen didn't change her mind, just as Louis had assured Harry. They even managed to come up with a name. 

Louis has moments stored in his mind of Harry carrying around their baby, playing with his tiny fingers and his tiny toes, tapping his tiny nose, cooing, "Baby Riley."

He hears it now, coming in faintly from the room down the hallway, through their open bedroom door. 

"Baby Riley, such a sweet, perfect little baby."

Harry's voice is slow and rough with sleep, and the sound of it makes Louis' heart melt. He forces himself out of bed and down the hall, shuffling into Riley's nursery. His heart catches in his throat at the beautiful sight of Harry and Riley in the dark, lit only from what little light comes in from the window. Harry looks so pretty and so right holding their baby, Louis almost wants to cry. He enters the room further, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. They look down at Riley together. 

Harry's so sleepy and so blissful, holding their baby, that Louis almost wants to go grab the camera for a quick picture. But he doesn't. He stays and he takes a turn, sending Harry to go catch up on much-needed sleep while he rocks Riley gently in his arms back to sleep. It takes a little while, but he doesn't mind spending time admiring their son, with his wispy blonde baby hair and his tired little grey eyes, his tiny, petal pink lips in a tiny, sleepy pout. 

He gets Riley to sleep again and rests him down in his crib again, tugging a blanket up over him before quietly leaving the nursery. He rejoins Harry in their bed, snuggling against his husband under the covers. 

Harry stirs and turns to see him as well as he can in the dark, his eyes half-shut. He grins, looking slightly drugged. 

"I'm glad I had a baby with you. I love you."

Louis plants an affectionate kiss on Harry's cheek. 

"I love you too. Go back to sleep, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent baby fic written so long ago. Xx.


End file.
